


drowning (i’m underwater)

by tostitos



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ass to Mouth, Beach Sex, Come Eating, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Lifeguards, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex In A Cave, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, a beach cave lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: If someone were to ask Hyungwon how he ended up in this situation — in that cave on the southwest side of the coast that everybody hooks up in when the tide is low, with his swim trunks somewhere that he hopes isn’t in the water, and pressed between the cute new lifeguard he’s been flirting with and the smug asshole from his law and politics lecture — he’d say he doesn’t know.





	drowning (i’m underwater)

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a drabble i started for my tiny hyungwon smut collection, but i scrapped it and then like a month or two ago i decided to rewrite it and it became this fucking mess. i might hate myself a little bit. enjoy ♡
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/monstazet)|[blr](http://at-tostitos.tumblr.com)|[cc](https://curiouscat.me/tosties)

If someone were to ask Hyungwon how he ended up in this situation — in that cave on the southwest side of the coast that everybody hooks up in when the tide is low, with his swim trunks somewhere that he hopes isn’t in the water, and pressed between the cute new lifeguard he’s been flirting with and the smug asshole from his law and politics lecture — he’d say he doesn’t know.

He was sitting relatively close to the lifeguard hut, waiting for the high school runts to get tired of wiping out on their wakeboards so he could skim through the waves himself without fear of running one of them over. The cute lifeguard, Minhyuk, was sitting out on the deck of the hut, looking like a sun god come down to entertain the mortals, and Hyungwon was having a harder time than usual keeping his eyes off him.

Minhyuk didn’t seem to mind. In fact, it was him who asked Hyungwon about the cave.

“You ever been ‘round there,” he had asked, leaning over the railing with bright eyes and a wide grin that left a warm pit of fear low in Hyungwon’s stomach.

“And have some other couple trying to fuck run in on me?” Hyungwon scoffed and pretended the strange glint to Minhyuk’s eye wasn’t making him flustered. “No.”

Minhyuk’s smile turned wicked. “You should try it once. My shift ends in an hour. You know,” he shrugged, “if you’re curious.”

And then there is a big gap in Hyungwon’s memories. He doesn’t remember saying ‘yes’; he doesn’t remember following Minhyuk to the cave after the lifeguard was released from duty; he doesn’t remember when Kihyun showed up; and he surely doesn’t remember letting them strip off his shorts or letting Kihyun slowly work two fingers into him as Minhyuk sucked bruises into his neck, his chest, his stomach, his thighs.

(Except that’s all a lie. He remembers how embarrassingly meek he became when he agreed; he remembers telling Minhyuk he was going to buy food from one of the carts and then attempting to freshen up in the showers with the busted lights no one liked to use; he remembers returning to the lifeguard hut with flushed cheeks and seeing Kihyun leaning up against the side, talking to Minhyuk; he remembers forgetting to pretend to hate how Kihyun calls him ‘pretty boy’ in that haughty drawl; he remembers Minhyuk holding his hand the entire walk to the cave; he remembers the chill of Kihyun’s hand on the small of his back; he remembers watching the two of them swap spit; he remembers Kihyun asking if he could have Hyungwon first; he remembers saying ‘yes. yes yes yes yes _yes_.’)

“Want to have you like this every time you try to mouth off to me in class.” Kihyun noses along the point where Hyungwon’s neck meets his shoulders, is all soft breaths and trailing brushes of his lips as he drags re-lubed fingers over Hyungwon’s hole and pushes back in with a third.

Hyungwon’s mouth parts around a silent gasp, lips wobbling as sound dies on his tongue. He exhales heavily and when he tries to suck in another breath, he chokes on a whimper.

He’s always secretly enjoyed the heated debate he and Kihyun engage in over the smallest of things in class, but he always thought the heat in Kihyun’s glare was annoyance at being challenged. He knew Kihyun wanted him to shut up, but he never would have guessed his classmate wanted it like this.

A slick tongue presses flat against the stiff bud of Hyungwon’s right nipple and his chest has never been that sensitive, but it still draws a moan from him. Or maybe that’s from the way Kihyun curls and pushes and pulls his fingers.

“So sweet, so fucking pretty.” Kihyun presses a kiss between Hyungwon’s shoulder blades. “You’re so loud in class...wanna hear you now.”

Hyungwon opens his mouth to snap at him to shut up but then Kihyun hooks his thumb and smallest finger into Hyungwon’s cheeks, presses the palm of his free hand flat and firm under Hyungwon’s belly button, and grinds his fingers in fast and deep.

“Oh—“ Hyungwon chokes, unable to find his breath and eyes blowing wide as Kihyun works at his spot. “Fuck... _fuck_ , Kihyun.”

Minhyuk gives another suckle to Hyungwon’s nipple before drawing away with a chuckle. He’s got a lazy hand around his cock that hangs over the rolled down hem of his bright red swimsuit “Bet you could cum just like this, couldn’t you, baby?” He cups Hyungwon’s cheek and draws him into kiss that’s all wonderful, sloppy tongue and that ends much too soon.

Hyungwon sucks on the inside of his cheek to mute a whine. He probably _can_ cum like this if Kihyun keeps rubbing over his spot like that, if they keep telling Hyungwon all of ways they want to have him.

But he doesn’t say that. He wants to know how far they’ll go — how much he can amuse Minhyuk, how much he can agitate Kihyun.

Curling his hands around Minhyuk’s neck, he draws him in for another kiss. Against his lips, loud enough for Kihyun to hear over the crashing of the waves at the entrance of the cave, he murmurs, ‘You two couldn’t even make a virgin cum like this.’

He resolutely stops himself from arching back into Kihyun when he takes his fingers out. Minhyuk leans away as well and they obviously share a silent conversation over Hyungwon’s shoulder.

“Keep talking like that,” Kihyun wraps sticky fingers around Hyungwon’s wrist and guides him over to the towels they laid down on the cave floor, “and I’ll do what I’ve really been dying to: make you cry.” He cards a soft hand through Hyungwon’s hair. “Get on your knees.”

“You know, Ki...” Minhyuk doesn’t join them by the towels, still languidly fisting himself where he stands. “Go ahead and fuck him, but now I wanna see how big he’ll talk with a second cock in his ass.”

Ice runs down the length of Hyungwon’s spine, a path that Kihyun’s fingers follow with a similar chill, but it burns. Like the heat in the pit of his gut, the fire in his veins, he feels it. Concentrated, but so all-encompassing.

He’s sure there’s a breeze whispering past the opening of the cave but he’s so hot, all rosy cheeks with red like spilled wine over his collarbones — everything is so hot as Kihyun crowds in tight, slides his hand between the small globes of his butt and teases Hyungwon’s opening with his middle finger.

“You think you can take that, Pretty Boy?” His breath is warm against the shell of Hyungwon’s ear. “The two of us in there?”

Hyungwon doesn’t know if he can, but the thought of being wedged between them, stretched so impossibly wide, is exhilarating and he wants them, he wants it, he _wants_.

There’s another quip on his tongue, about their sizes, about if _they_ could take it, but all that leaves his mouth is an affected ‘y-yes’ that almost gets lost in the breeze he can barely feel.

“On your knees, baby,” Minhyuk reminds in a hush.

“No.” Kihyun slides a hand around the back of Hyungwon’s neck and pulls him down. “Changed my mind. Want you to ride me,” he mutters before diving in for Hyungwon’s mouth again, tugging at his blooming bottom lip with his teeth before licking into his mouth.

Hyungwon’s hands are everywhere, feeling over the ridge of Kihyun’s shoulders, his collarbones, the soft muscle of his stomach. He hooks his fingers in the thick waistband of Kihyun’s shorts — just for something to hold onto — and then he tugs the swimsuit lower until he frees Kihyun’s cock, just for something to hold onto.

He pulls away from the kiss so he can look at his fingers when he wraps them around Kihyun’s dick. It’s a nice weight in his palm, comfortably thick and warm. He savors the way Kihyun sighs into his jaw when he teases light fingers along the shaft, down to his balls that he gives a squeeze.

“Is all this cum just for me?” Hyungwon gives the heavy sack another squeeze and gasps, surprised, when Kihyun gives his ass a quick slap.

“Wherever you want it.” Kihyun nips at Hyungwon’s jaw and then he’s stepping back to sit in the center of the three towels they laid out to soften the hardness of the cave floor. “Come here.”

He uses the bit of lube still on his fingers to fist himself as his eyes rove over Hyungwon sharp, dark, and hungry. Hyungwon can’t help but simper as he steps over his classmate’s legs, caging them in his own, feeling completely exposed knowing Minhyuk is watching him with the same intensity.

A part of him wants to hide behind his hands but another part unexpectedly revels in the attention, feels a heady rush that flares low in his gut and makes his heart race even faster.

He wants them to look. He wants to turn around and see the open water — wants to have the thought that anyone could walk far enough along the shore and see Hyungwon sitting full in Kihyun’s lap, can hear the way they lose themselves to one another.

One of Kihyun’s hands falls on Hyungwon’s waist when he lowers himself down to sit on his upper thighs and the fingers of the other unfurl to take Hyungwon’s dick against his own.

Biting into his lip, Hyungwon rolls his hips forward into Kihyun’s hand. They share a heavy exhale as the head of Hyungwon’s dick trails along Kihyun’s underside, catching on the pinkened head.

Hyungwon drags his hands up the smooth planes of Kihyun’s chest and folds them over his shoulders.

“Can’t believe you’re so immature,” Hyungwon mutters, tilting his head back to give Kihyun access to his neck as his classmates kisses wet and soft over his jaw.

Making a noise of confusion, Kihyun laves his tongue over sun-kissed skin before closing his lips over the spot, sucking hard with every intent to bruise.

Hyungwon hums appreciatively, his hands rising to cradle Kihyun’s head. He rocks up into the fist wrapped around his cock a little harder and tugs at the ends of his classmate’s hair. “You wanted me so you picked fights with me for attention,” he says at the end of a breathless moan.

“Or maybe,” Kihyun pauses to nibble at the spot of red he’s made, “I genuinely think you have shitty opinions but want to fuck you regardless.”

“But we both know that’s not it.”

With another, more piercing bite that makes Hyungwon flinch and moan and whine, Kihyun leans back to quiet Hyungwon with an annoyed glare.

Behind them, Minhyuk chuckles and soon his fingers are on Hyungwon’s cheek, turning his head away.

Hyungwon’s mouth parts in question and fingers tasting of salt and sea slip over his teeth.

“As fun as you getting on Kihyun’s nerves is, why don’t you put your mouth to better use?” he asks, still laughing a bit as he tosses the bottle of lube in his hand to Kihyun.

A fresh wave of heat, of exhilaration, rushes through Hyungwon at having Minhyuk stiff and already dribbling precum in front of his nose, as he hears the twist of the cap as Kihyun opens the lube.

He closes his lips around Minhyuk’s fingers and sucks on them, slow and tantalizing. He’s too preoccupied with sliding his tongue between them to smirk at the way Minhyuk groans.

“Fuck, your mouth will look so good around my dick,” Minhyuk exhales, the fingers of his other hand fondling his balls absentmindedly.

Kihyun taps the jutting bone of Hyungwon’s hip. “Sit up.”

Hyungwon does as told, still sucking at Minhyuk’s fingers, but at the sound of rustling he takes the digits out of his mouth and glances down. Kihyun has the foil of a condom torn open in his hands and Hyungwon frowns. “No condom.”

Kihyun looks up, eyebrow raised and fingers already pinching the rubber. “What?” He looks conflicted but his cock twitches where it lay against Hyungwon’s thigh. “You sure?”

Reaching down, Hyungwon slides a hand around Kihyun’s dick and shifts so he can fit it up against the part of his ass. He nods as he holds it there, grinding his hips back so it slips between his cheeks. “Yeah,” he says, more breath than statement. “Yeah, I want it like this.”

Minhyuk groans. “Fuck, that’s so hot.”

Kihyun, similarly, curses under his breath. “Hold yourself open for me, Pretty Boy,” he says, grabbing the bottle of lube again.

Cupping the small mounds of his butt, Hyungwon spreads himself open. Then Minhyuk’s hand is on his cheek again but when he allows his head to be turned this time, he gets the sticky tip of Minhyuk’s dick bumping into his bottom lip.

He parts his lips easily, the smell of Minhyuk right under his nose thick and heady, and lets the head slide over his tongue. Not even a moment later, he whines as cold pours over his skin, Kihyun holding the bottle of lube over where his dick lay wedged between his cheeks.

Hands finding purchase on Hyungwon’s hips, Kihyun ruts up into the slick, coating his dick while he makes a mess of Hyungwon, smearing lube all over his skin.

It’s so dirty — so wet, so hot; it makes Hyungwon moan around the dick in his mouth, pulling a throaty noise out of Minhyuk. He wants to look, but Minhyuk threads a hand in his hair and fucks in.

He doesn’t know what to focus on, on Minhyuk heavy on his tongue or Kihyun teasing his ass. It’s a little overwhelming but he still wants more, almost enough to beg. But he holds his tongue, presses it up flat against the underside of Minhyuk’s cock, curls the tip of his tongue to tease the head when he pulls back.

He does whimper, though, and pushes his asscheeks together to squeeze around Kihyun as his tip catches on his rim. And that seems to be enough of a hint because then Kihyun is giving his sides a hard squeeze before letting go.

“Sit up, beautiful,” he says, reaching between their legs to fist himself when Hyungwon obeys and lifts off his lap. “God, you really want it, don’t you?” He jerks his cock a few times before lining up, rubbing the head back and forth over Hyungwon’s hole and humming at the way it flutters.

The teasing is infuriating but Hyungwon isn’t going to beg, couldn’t even if wasn’t being stubborn with Minhyuk fucking his mouth all nice and shallow. He tries to time it right, dropping his hips back when Kihyun drags the tip up, and moans appreciatively when he slips inside.

Kihyun hisses and replaces Hyungwon’s hands on his ass with his own but he doesn’t push, letting Hyungwon set his own pace.

And he goes slow, savoring the pleasant ache of being stretched. Pulling off Minhyuk’s dick, he gets one hand around it and strokes fast and firm as he glances down at Kihyun. He bites his lip to stifle another moan at the way his classmate’s eyebrows have drawn together in pleasure and his small mouth is parted around labored breaths.

“Feel as good as you fantasized?” he says, just to keep up the banter.

The moan he tried to hide comes out as a whimper as Kihyun rubs his hands over Hyungwon’s ass, gets another good grip, and fucks into him, pushing his cock deeper until he bottoms out, pelvis pressed tight against Hyungwon’s wet ass.

Kihyun passes his tongue over his lips and hums low. “Nice and tight, beautiful.” He pulls out a bit and pushes back in in one, long stroke.

He edges up against the spot that makes Hyungwon’s toes curl and Hyungwon unconsciously tightens his hand around the head of Minhyuk’s cock, the two of them letting out loud simultaneous moans.

Minhyuk tugs lightly at Hyungwon’s hair. “Put it back in your mouth, baby.” To Kihyun, he says: “He’s so noisy. Damn, can you imagine what he’s going to sound like taking the both of us?”

“Thinking you’re good enough to make me scream, are you?” Hyungwon quips, quickly stroking Minhyuk’s cock before settling his hand at the base and taking it into his mouth again.

Minhyuk exhales shakily, trying to keep from bucking his hips.

Kihyun lays back and eases his hold on Hyungwon, letting the tall boy take over again. “You already sound like if I brush against your prostate a few more times, you’ll start screaming.”

“I’d love to hear you scream,” says Minhyuk, massaging Hyungwon’s nape. “Let everyone on the beach know how good you’re being fucked.”

Hyungwon groans at the reminder that they’re just out in the open, where anyone can walk far enough and catch them, and drops heavily into Kihyun’s lap. He grinds slow but hard, keeping Kihyun pressed right where he belongs.

He knows he can get a little loud although he’s not usually a screamer. But he’s not going to lie; they might be able to get him there.

Kihyun exhales heavily. His grip on Hyungwon’s hips alternates between light and bruising as he’s ridden. “He likes that,” he notes, digging his fingers hard into Hyungwon’s bone as if Hyungwon getting off to the thought of being exposed is getting _him_ off. “We should have just fucked him right on the sand, Min.”

“Another time? Right before the summer is over so I don’t have to care when I get fired.” Minhyuk’s laugh dissolves into a throaty noise when Hyungwon closes his lips tight around his shaft, hollows his cheeks, and sucks hard. “Damn, baby, you’re so good with your mouth, holy _shit_.”

Hyungwon glances up at Minhyuk and pulls off. He spits the pool of saliva collecting in his mouth over Minhyuk’s dick and it drips down his wrist and Minhyuk’s balls as Hyungwon spreads it over his shaft. A whine catches in his throat when Minhyuk pulls at his hair, groaning again himself.

“ _Jesus_ , if I didn’t want to see you stretched out, I’d come on your face just like this.”

Kihyun hums. “You can still come on his face after we fuck him.”

“You can still come on my face after you fuck me,” Hyungwon repeats and then he stills his hips and takes Minhyuk back into his mouth, sucks him as far down as he can until the tip of his cock brushes the opening of his throat.

He can tell Minhyuk likes it when he chokes, can feel the way the hand on the back of his neck trembles and hear the way his breath stutters. Tears pooling in his eyes, Hyungwon coughs and does it again, not minding the blooming ache in his jaw or rawness in his throat.

When wet finally trails over his cheeks, he hears Kihyun groan, his classmate’s short fingers clenching his hips tight as Kihyun bends a knee and ruts up into him.

“Hyungwon.” One of Kihyun’s hands slides up his back and pulls. “Come here.”

Suckling at the head of Minhyuk’s cock one last time, Hyungwon lets go and allows Kihyun to pull him down so they’re chest to chest. He rolls down to meet Kihyun’s hips and moans at the bit of friction on his cock, held between their stomachs.

Kihyun brushes his lips under Hyungwon’s eye, right through the dampness left by his tears, and kisses down until he finds his mouth. Hyungwon thinks he can taste a bit of salt on his lips but he doesn’t know if that’s his tears or the sea.

With one hand high on his back and the other looping around his waist, Kihyun brings up his other leg so he can fuck Hyungwon properly. He drives in hard and fast and Hyungwon takes it, whimpering and moaning and stuttering through sloppy kisses and steals for breath.

Pressing his lips to the outer corner of Kihyun’s mouth — wet, panting, a mess — Hyungwon breathes his classmate’s name. “Kihyun,” he tries again a little louder. “It’s too...” He gasps, clutches Kihyun’s shoulder tighter. “S-Slow—“

Chuckling, Kihyun lets the hand high on Hyungwon’s back slide down to his waist again. “It’s too slow?” he asks, knowing exactly what Hyungwon’s broken sentences mean but pretending otherwise.

He fucks a little faster still, unable to help a moan as Hyungwon clenches a bit, a pleasured sob breaking past Hyungwon’s lips.

“You’re such a sadist, Ki,” Minhyuk laughs. Beside them, he drops to his knees. He keeps a loose hand around his dick as he strokes at the back of Hyungwon’s neck with the other.

At the touch, Hyungwon finds the mind to push up and he whimpers through the shift pushing Kihyun deeper in order to grapple for Minhyuk and meld their lips together. It starts rough, a little too much teeth, but Minhyuk anchors him, feeds off Hyungwon’s desperation and swallows every whine and moan.

And the comfort of it is nice — so nice Hyungwon misses Kihyun taking his hands off his body, misses the sound of the bottle of lube being opened again. He doesn’t miss Kihyun slowing down to an easy rock or the wet finger that nudges at where they meet.

It’s not too much an extra stretch, not with how Kihyun only pushes the digit in with every thrust up. Hyungwon wouldn’t say he can’t feel the burn, but it’s easy; he can take it.

With his other hand, Kihyun massages the soft stretch of Hyungwon’s obliques, murmuring praises about how good Hyungwon is, how pretty. He fucks Hyungwon like that for a few moments, slow and shallow and brushing his lips over the detail of his rib cage.

The first finger is okay but the second makes Hyungwon vibrate, makes his thighs tense around Kihyun’s waist, makes him grapple a little harder at Minhyuk’s shoulders.

Minhyuk draws abstract shapes into Hyungwon’s spine, right where his neck meets the line of his shoulders. “Relax, baby,” he murmurs, voice sounding like how sitting in front of a fireplace feels. “Gotta stretch your tiny hole for me. You still want me, don’t you?”

The breathless _yes_ that waltzes off Hyungwon’s lips is unplanned, but once it’s out, he can’t seem to stop himself. “Want you - _need_ you to fuck open, make me scream, let me milk the both your cocks together. I want it, I want it, _I want it_.”

He ends on a whimper when Kihyun’s free hand falls heavily on one of the halves of his butt in a sharp slap.

“This ass is ours, isn’t it, Pretty Boy?” Digging his fingers into the soft flesh, he squeezes roughly before lifting his hand for another hit.

The sting spreads through Hyungwon, centralizes right between his legs, and he loves it. Hates that he can’t find the mind to say something smart — something that’ll make Kihyun’s lips turn up in that annoyed scowl that makes his blood rush — but, fuck, if he doesn’t like it more when someone is able to fuck it out of him.

Taking Hyungwon’s hand off his shoulders, Minhyuk mumbles a curse under his breath and shifts to sit behind Hyungwon who braces his hands on the chest beneath him as Kihyun starts to thrust in harder.

Gentle fingers trail over the curve of his ass. “Two hits and you’re already so pink,” he groans. And then he brings a strong hand down on Hyungwon’s ass himself, right over the ghost of Kihyun’s hand. “Like candy,” he murmurs and gives the other cheek of Hyungwon’s ass some attention too. “I just wanna eat you whole.”

“Kihyun,” Hyungwon hiccups when there’s a well aimed jab at his spot. The tension in his thighs has snaked up into his balls, into his lower stomach, and he wants to ride it out — wants to rock back and meet Kihyun for every agonizing thrust — but he doesn’t want to ruin this, still wants more.

“Kihyun...Minhyuk, please, I’m... _stop_ , I’m going to come.”

“Just let it out,” Kihyun says, even as he slips his fingers and then his dick out of Hyungwon. He flattens his legs and pushes the boy in his lap so Hyungwon can sit on his thighs.

Running his hands over his face, Hyungwon rubs at his damp eyes that he hadn’t realized had teared up again. He sucks in long breaths and wills himself from the edge.

Beneath him, Kihyun sits up. He curves his hands around Hyungwon’s arms and rubs them comfortingly as Minhyuk does the same to his waist. It’s nice, how they switch on and off, between the hunger and this care — how it doesn’t feel like this is only for them and their pleasure, but for him too.

Leaning into Hyungwon’s back, Minhyuk reaches for Kihyun’s jaw and draws him in. They kiss lazily, like they know each other’s mouths so well that there’s nothing to be rushed and desperate for. The wet smack of their lips sends a shiver down Hyungwon’s spine. He wants to join in, wants to sneak his tongue along the curve of his lips too, but he’s also content to watch them.

“You look so good together,” Hyungwon whispers.

Unfortunately his comment makes them split, Minhyuk chuckling and Kihyun wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

“And we look better with you in between us,” sweet-talks Minhyuk.

Kihyun rolls his eyes before leaning in to brush his lips over Hyungwon’s. “Do you want to keep going?” He sinks his front teeth into Hyungwon’s bottom lip and tugs.

Humming, Hyungwon nods. “Yeah...yeah, I’m ready.”

Reaching for the lube, Minhyuk opens it and pours some into his hand. He grips Kihyun in his palm and fists him until his dick is freshly slicked up. Pressing his lips along the curve of Hyungwon’s jaw, he ruts his erection along the small of the pretty boy’s back. “Let me see how wide your hole is, baby.”

He puts his sticky hands on Hyungwon’s waist and lifts him up and Kihyun takes his cock in hand to steady himself as Minhyuk eases Hyungwon back down over his shaft. Then he pushes Hyungwon down until he’s laying chest to chest with Kihyun once more. His huge hands fall on both halves of Hyungwon’s ass and spread him open again.

“Look at how well you look wrapped around a dick, baby,” he mumbles, something a little like marvel in his voice.

Kihyun captures Hyungwon’s lips properly and swallows his breathy moan as he plants his feet on the stiff ground of the cave and fucks in deep once, twice, three times before pulling out.

Hyungwon feels himself flutter around nothing and knowing that Minhyuk is sitting there, looking at his filthily gaping hole makes him groan into Kihyun’s mouth again. His cock is heavy between his legs, the head so so wet with all of the precome he’s leaked, and he feels nasty and sexy.

“God, that’s so fucking beautiful,” moans Minhyuk, thumbing at Hyungwon’s puffy and pink rim.

There’s a puff of air against the sensitive skin and Hyungwon can’t figure out what’s going on before it’s happening.

“M-Min, oh my— please...god, Minhyuk, you—“

Drawing his tongue out of Hyungwon’s hole, Minhyuk hums amusedly and sucks at his rim before plunging it back in.

Whining, Hyungwon shakes his head frantically, scratching dull nails down Kihyun’s pectorals as Minhyuk licks and sucks, the lack of resistance letting him fuck Hyungwon with his tongue easily. The red in Hyungwon’s cheeks and stretching past his collarbones flares up in embarrassment. He likes getting his ass eaten, but something about Minhyuk doing it now, when he’s well fucked and loose, is different — dirtier.

Hiding his face in Kihyun’s neck, Hyungwon keens when Minhyuk slurps wet and noisily at his hole one last time before sitting back on his heels. Kihyun’s chest shakes against his own when his classmate laughs at him. “Shut up,” Hyungwon exhales, any effect he was going for lost in the thin quality of his voice.

“You’re so cute.” Kihyun cards a hand through Hyungwon’s hair and shifts his hips up. The head of his dick slides along the inside of Hyungwon’s thighs before finding its destination and sinking in easily. He only thrusts a few times before pulling out again, leaving Hyungwon wide open.

This time, instead of Minhyuk’s mouth, Hyungwon is greeted with the wet of lube being squirted into his hole. Surprised, he tightens up and the squish of the lube inside him is _disgusting_ and he thinks about if it was cum, wet and sticky and leaking out of him.

His cock spits out a little more precome between his and Kihyun’s stomachs.

“Easy, babe.” Minhyuk lines Kihyun up again and when Kihyun leaves Hyungwon gaping for a third time, he pours in more lube.

“Jesus, Min,” Kihyun groans once he’s back inside. “He’s dripping.” His pelvis slaps wetly against the curve of Hyungwon’s ass with every thrust, excess lube trailing down his shaft and over his balls.

Moaning at how gross he feels, Hyungwon rocks back in his lap and presses his nose harder against the column of Kihyun’s throat.

“Yeah,” Minhyuk snorts, “just like you like it.” Sliding his hands up Hyungwon’s back, he leans over him. “Do you think you’re ready for me?”

Hyungwon gives a tiny nod against Kihyun’s shoulder. Nerves build up in his gut; the mix of fear and excitement are electric. “Yeah...” Sitting up when Kihyun stills his hips, he glances over his shoulder. Minhyuk slots his dick in the start of the shallow dip between Hyungwon’s ass and Hyungwon tips his head back, the crown brushing Minhyuk’s chest. “Put it in...put it in and split me open.”

Hooking one of his arms around Hyungwon’s neck, Minhyuk holds him up and keeps his back arched as he guides the head of his dick down the sticky parting of Hyungwon’s ass. Kihyun holds Hyungwon steady and presses tender butterfly kisses over his ribs and the soft upper plane of his stomach.

Hyungwon focuses on his kisses, on the weight of their hands on his body, and sucks in even breaths as he tries to keep himself pliant. It takes everything for him not to tense up when Minhyuk breaches him, his lips parting in a silent gasp and his eyes rolling back as the head of Minhyuk’s cock nudges in alongside Kihyun’s shaft.

No matter how sloppy and dripping with lube he is, the stretch still burns — still lights a fire that rips up his back and makes him white out for a second...maybe a minute? He doesn’t know. Doesn’t know anything but heat and wet and salt and sea.

He thinks he can feel the shuddering breath Kihyun takes beneath his fingertips. “ _Fuck_.”

Minhyuk exhales just as fragile into Hyungwon’s hair. “That’s so fucking tight. Holy _shit_ , Hyungwon.” He makes a sound that’s half a moan and half a wild laugh of disbelief. “You’re so good, baby, so so so so _so_ good opening up for us.”

His mumbles of praise, of pleasure, sound like water in Hyungwon’s ears. The meaning of them gets lost in his head, the sensory overload of Minhyuk still easing himself in, of the tacky lube, of Kihyun’s grip strong enough to bruise his hips, too overwhelming for him comprehend. But just like how the waves behind them are comforting, as is the pure sound of his voice.

“Are you still okay?”

Hyungwon doesn’t know which of them says it, but it doesn’t really matter. He feels so small, like his skin is too tight. Like a star waiting to explode. His head lolls back onto Minhyuk’s shoulder and he stares at the ceiling of the cave and tries to come back to himself. “Yeah.” He swallows thickly, tongue heavy but mouth full of spit. “I-I’m...yeah, yeah... _fuck_ that’s a lot.”

Perhaps he should wait a little bit longer but he doesn’t. Wants it, needs it. He raises up on his knees a bit, pulling strained noises from the other two. “Come on,” he exhales, voice tiny and brittle. “Come on, p-please, give it to me. Fucking _fuck me_.” Tears build in his eyes when he drops down and takes them both in almost to the hilt. Choking on a sob, Hyungwon covers his mouth with a tight fist and grinds slow in between them.

Kihyun’s hips pitch up at the sound, harsh and unrefined, but the drag is good, punches another cry from Hyungwon that makes his fingers squeeze tight. Minhyuk groans as the movement of Kihyun’s cock sucks him in deeper too, the two of them sliding up against each other, against Hyungwon’s slick walls.

“A-Ah, shit,” Kihyun moans and draws out to shallowly rut up again. “Minhyuk, move your fucking leg.”

Bending one of his legs and planting his foot, Minhyuk makes room for Kihyun who props up one of own and uses the new leverage to thrust up into Hyungwon who pitches forward, the arm he’s holding himself up on going weak at the elbow.

More than content to tuck his face back into Kihyun’s neck, Hyungwon lets himself go limp between them. His lips move against sweat slick skin, forming soundless words as Kihyun slides home and steals his breath with each thrust.

“Jesus,” groans Minhyuk, sounding like he’s pushing the word out through gritted teeth. And then he’s leaning in, towering, planting both of his hands on Hyungwon’s shoulders and bearing all of his weight down.

Hyungwon doesn’t hear himself scream as much he feels the strain in his throat when Minhyuk pulls out to just under the bulb of his head and slams in hard, nudging Kihyun right into Hyungwon’s prostate. His hands fly out, palms sliding over the soft fabric of their towels, over the scratchy surface of the cave rock, searching for something — anything. His vision tunnels hard, like his body can’t take the assault as Minhyuk and Kihyun piston into him in two different rhythms and keep him lucid at the same time without stealing away one sense at a time until all he knows is the burn of the stretch, the salt of his tears on his lips.

His ears are filled with the sounds of waves again and the fire in his chest and the way he can’t seem to suck in a breath for longer than a second makes Hyungwon wonder if this is what it feels like to drown — to be so far underwater that when you look up all you see is the searing white of the sun reflecting off meters and meters of water.

He barely registers the caress of a pair of lips against the shell of his ear.

“I knew you’d be so good like this, baby.” Minhyuk grunts as he drives in relentlessly and suddenly Hyungwon realizes the weird weight on his lips is nothing but a chant of _yes yes yes_.

Kihyun groans his agreement, pace stuttering as he palms desperately at Hyungwon’s ass. “So sweet and fucked out you don’t know your own name.”

“All for us.”

Hyungwon’s head lolls this way and that as he nods. “Y-Yes...all for you, all yours. I’m—“ His moans echoes in his ears when Kihyun slips a hand between them and wraps it around his cock.

They’re pressed too tight for Kihyun to really jerk him off, but the way he squeezes rhythmically around the head of Hyungwon’s dick is more than enough.

“No, no, no, no, no.”

He can’t take it, not with their steady punches against his prostate. It’s _too much_ and Hyungwon comes hard into Kihyun’s palm with a loud wail that makes his own ears ring.

Kihyun’s fist closes tight around Hyungwon as he throws his head back, hissing through his teeth and shuddering as his back arches high and his hips jerk ungracefully.

“Fuck, Ki, are you coming?” asks Minhyuk, gripping Hyungwon’s shoulders like a lifeline as he fucks him through his orgasm and feels the throb of Kihyun’s dick against his own, feels the sudden ooze of warmth.

Kihyun grunts out an answer, still riding his high and rocking up into Hyungwon shallowly as he pumps cum inside him, all over Minhyuk who knocks his hands off Hyungwon’s waist and replaces them with his own.

Hyungwon trembles in between them, his wandering hands finally finding Kihyun’s arms again. Sobbing openly, he lets Kihyun cradle his head and lick the tears off his lips. They don’t kiss because Hyungwon still can’t find his breath. Not as Minhyuk drops his leg into a more comfortable position and chases his own end with short, frantic thrusts without Kihyun pulling out. Even if he isn’t going as deep, Hyungwon is still held wide open and each stroke of Minhyuk’s cock makes Hyungwon whimper and whine.

He pulls out just before oversensitive nerves kick in. He walks up on his knees and pets Hyungwon’s nape soothingly for a moment, his other hand moving fast over his dick. “Look up and open your mouth for me, baby.”

Hyungwon needs Kihyun to help him sit up and his mouth falls open on a rush of air as he takes Kihyun all the way in again. It’s good enough for Minhyuk who quickly comes with a throaty ‘fuck yes’ onto Hyungwon’s tongue and swollen mouth.

Once he milks out the last drop of his load on Hyungwon’s flushed cheek, he drops back on his heels and then slides to sit down.

Hyungwon properly swallows the cum in his mouth and collects the rest on his fingers to lick off. He lets Minhyuk pull him off Kihyun and into his chest. He sinks into the warmth and Minhyuk wraps his arms around to hold him close.

He still hasn’t found the surface yet.

They all breathe for a moment, nothing but their labored pants and the breeze and the waves to be heard.

And then Minhyuk is laughing hard enough for Hyungwon to feel himself moved by his chest.

Hyungwon blinks heavily. “What—“

“Fuck, that was good,” Minhyuk sighs, content.

Laid out beside them, Kihyun snorts. He reaches out his hand and curls it around Hyungwon’s ankle to rub at the bone. “How are you feeling, Pretty Boy?”

“I’m...” Hyungwon sucks in a deep breath and finally starts to feel like his head is above water again. If there’s anything he’s sure of, it’s that there’s a definite ache blooming between his legs and Kihyun’s cum is tickling the underside of his thigh. But other than that... “I’m good. Really good.”

“We weren’t too hard on you?” asks Minhyuk, hooking his chin over the taller boy’s shoulder.

Their careful attention fills Hyungwon with something he can’t explain. Something light and airy that brings him up a little more.

He shakes his head. “Well, you were,” he says, “but I liked it. I...wasn’t expecting it to turn out like that when we started.”

Kihyun hums, fingers still incredibly gentle on his ankle.

A moment passes before Hyungwon opens his mouth again. “Um, as much as I like coming down slow like this, I’d like to wash my ass.”

Minhyuk makes a noise in his throat like he was remembering something important. “Ki came in you, didn’t he?” He slides a hand under one of Hyungwon’s thighs. “...Want me to eat it out of you?”


End file.
